Electrical therapy techniques have been employed in medicine to treat pain and other conditions. Electrical ablation techniques have been employed in medicine to remove diseased tissue or abnormal growths, such as cancers or tumors, from the body. Electrical therapy probes comprising electrodes are employed to electrically treat diseased tissue at the tissue treatment region or target site. These electrical therapy probes comprising electrodes are usually inserted into the tissue treatment region percutaneously. There is a need for minimally invasive flexible endoscopic, laparoscopic, or thoracoscopic electrical ablation devices and methods to access a tissue treatment region, e.g., in the lungs or liver, to diagnose and treat diseased tissue more accurately and effectively using minimally invasive surgical methods. There is a need for improved flexible endoscopic, laparoscopic, or thoracoscopic electrical ablation devices that can be introduced into the tissue treatment region through a natural opening of the body or through a trocar inserted through a small incision formed in the body. There is a need for flexible endoscopic, laparoscopic, or thoracoscopic electrical ablation devices that include a cutting device to transect a targeted vessel. There is also a need for flexible endoscopic, laparoscopic, or thoracoscopic electrical ablation devices to thermally seal the targeted vessel using electrical energy prior to transecting the targeted vessel with the cutting device.